


The hidden letter

by nashapixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pining, maybe not so one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashapixie/pseuds/nashapixie
Summary: Draco Malfoy leaves a hidden letter for Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for today's activity on the HP community I'm in and I quite like it so decided to post it here.  
> English isn't my mother language so you'll probably find some mistakes.  
> Hope you like it!

To my beloved Harry:

I know, we never talked to each other in any positive form, but it was due time.  
I still regret that day on the Hogwarts express where I was so entitled and made those despectives comments about Ronald Weasley, I didn't know better at that time, it was what my father had taught me. At that moment you were my childhood hero and your rejection really hurt me, which is why I decided to antagonize you from that day onwards.  
But with the years I got to see that no only you were a hero, because you are one of a kind, but you also were like every other wizard with flaws, moments of bad humour, with classes that you hated and were bad at. And that flawed part of you was the part that I liked the most.  
I don't know when that became love, but by Fifth year I knew I was in love with you, which is why it hurt so much what happened at the end of that year and the next one. I didn't want you to suffer all the things that happened to you but I also didn't see any way out of that.  
I was so scared the day they brought to the manor and so glad when you managed to escape, that I barely felt the punishment.  
And once again you proved to be a real hero when you defeated Him (I can't say his name like you, we both know I'm not that brave), giving me the best gift a person can have: freedom.  
So here lies my heart open, just in this simple letter, I love you with all my being and I owe you my life, I hope that someday I will get to repay you.  
If you ever see this it will be only after I'm dead, if somebody accomplish the difficult task of finding it, since it's not supposed to be read by anyone but you.  
Tomorrow I'm going to marry Astoria Greengrass, she's lovely and I really care for her, so I'll lock my feelings for you along with this letter and try my best to make her happy.

I love you, I love you, I love you  
Draco


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First reply from Harry, the angsty one

To my beloved Draco:  
You were right, we really should have treated each other better than we did, I truly regret that now.  
I found your letter, it was exceptionally well hidden but I managed just fine. What was hard was reading it, I never thought you felt that way, never knew how much I hurt you with my words and my actions and I'm really sorry about all of it, it wasn't my intention and you didn't deserve it. Guess we both regret many things from our youth.  
I don't know how you managed to lock your feelings all this time, since I failed with mine and my family realized, I'm pretty sure you heard that Ginny left me some time ago. Which makes me wonder, since we were both alone this last couple of months, why you didn't try and approach me? We already had a beginning friendship thanks to our boys insistence, did you think it was too late? I can't stop the thoughts spinning in my head.  
I suffer thinking in all the chances we had and lost, because you're gone.  
I'm personally leading the investigation but so far I haven't been successful and everyone thinks that with all the blood we found at your place you're already dead, but I can't give up, not until I find you and am certain that you truly left me behind.

There's a tiny piece of hope in my heart and I will cling to it.  
Because I love you, I really do and you need to hear it from me.

Hold on, I'll get to you.  
Love  
Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the next one, it gets better


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting ideas for this letters so maybe there's going to be a couple more

To my precious Draco:  
I'm sure that you have plenty of questions right now but the most important thing for you to know it's that I love you, have for a long time actually. Although, only recently acknowledged it. I didn't want to overwhelm you so I decided to leave this letter instead.  
Maybe we could have prevented all this happening to you if we hadn't been such stubborn arseholes and talked to each other about our feelings.  
I'm so glad you're safe now, that I managed to track those Death Eaters on time to save you and that the mediwizards were able to heal you. I don't know if I could keep on living if you didn't make it, survive maybe but not truly live.  
You said in your letter that you weren't brave enough, you're wrong, you didn't give up even though they tortured you and the easy way out would have been just give them what they wanted.  
So how about we use some of that bravery and stop hiding our feelings, apparently we sucked at it, we deserve a second chance at this don't you think?  
When you're ready come visit me, you don't need Scorpius as an excuse to enter my house, we'll have a cuppa and see where we go from there.

You're worthy of happiness and love.  
I've loved you for plenty of years, I'm pretty sure I can love you plenty more from now on. 

From the bottom of my heart,  
Love Harry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's answer to the letter he finds when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter ready for a while but had some technical difficulties (as in no WiFi for a couple of weeks at home) but now I can post it!
> 
> I also got incredibly lucky and now have a lovely beta!!! Thanks so much originalobjecttheorist!!!
> 
> (You can check her works here   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson/works )
> 
> Hope you still like this little thing I wrote

My dearest Harry:

When I woke up this morning I thought I was dreaming, that my mind once again was playing tricks with me, it took a while for the Mediwizards to convince me that I am finally free. They almost called you since I kept insisting on seeing you to be sure.  
Your letter did it, only you would think of not being here and invite me for a "cuppa", despite all these years in the magic world you still lack finesse in your manners but don't worry, I'll teach you.   
I owe you at least a nice date for saving my life again, you better have something nice to wear, I'll meet at your house for tea and then I'm taking you out to a fine restaurant.  
You can't aspire to be my boyfriend if you don't learn the basics, I may love you with flaws and all but as you taught me so many years ago, there's always a chance to improve, to be better, to try again.  
So let's try again, maybe you're right and we both deserve a second chance to be happy and this time together we may achieve it.  
I know that when you put all your stubbornness and heart into something you accomplish it, so with my added cunning and intelligence we should be able to succeed right?

Look at the things you do to me, I'm full of hope, finally letting free all these feelings for you.

I'll see you in a couple of days my darling. 

With love  
Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a thing I write when the inspiration strikes I don't know if I'll write another one or not, so I'll leave it unfinished for now. My lovely beta had some interesting thoughts that I may use latter.
> 
> Thanks for reading my work so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking on maybe doing Harry's answer, so I'll leave this work as unfinished


End file.
